Mistakenly Wronged
by ChibiLeonKitty
Summary: Shikamaru gets blamed for a crime he didn't commit and doesn't defend himself. Why would Konoha's genius do such a thing? Bad summary...read it anyways
1. prologue

Chibi: Right…this is what happens when I'm bored and begin to place plots to songs during car trips.

Disclaimer: As I said, this is based sorta off the song 'Over the Hills and Far Away' though I version I found was done by a New Zealand pipe band (Pipin'Hot). Either way, I don't own the song or Naruto. They belong to people that are more creative.

((Afterthought: YAY!!! First Shikaneji Story!!!))

* * *

It had all started one winter's night. Shikamaru sat alone in his small, one room apartment. It had been well over a year since he had moved from his parents and, as of yet, he had little to complain about. He slept when he wanted and no one disturbed him very often.

It was just as he was settling into one of these moments of relaxation after being out that his door was forced open with a powerful explosion. Before he had time to blink, he was on the mildly clean floor and his arms bound tightly behind him.

"Nara Shikamaru, please come with us." A masked man asked.

Recognizing the masks, the young Nara blinked. "What do ANBU want with me?" He asked, though received nothing more than a rough shove toward the door.

Leading him through the silent streets, the young chuunin's mind began to figure out where he was going. As expected, the dark towers of the Konoha holding cells loomed overhead. He felt his stomach drop.

A cell door opened and he stepped in without looking back. Still bound, he turned and sat on the single bed and waited. At this time, he had no idea what he could have done wrong. He had some ideas, but nothing that could have warranted treatment likes of this.

As dawn broke, more ANBU came and dragged him off to the front of the hidden villages' kage. It was then that he decided that this had to be a mistake.

"Nara Shikamaru," he turned toward the Hokages assistant, Shizune, standing a little to the side. "You stand accused of robbery. Last night, someone stole a scroll of great importance from the Hokage towers. We have proof that it may have been you."

A guard produced a weapon and showed it to him as evidence. Blankly, the Nara registered it as his late sensei's weapon of choice. The one that he had kept in Asuma's memory. "Do you have anything to say in defense?"

Dropping his head down in defeat, he shook his head as hot tears stung his eyes. He had an alibi, but he could not bring himself to say it. He couldn't. He would hurt too many people…

…he could already see the ominous spires of the countries prison and the guards that held the dangerous men within.

**Flashback**

"Is this really okay?" He panted watching the dark haired minx below him writhe from the attention he was getting.

Lusty, pale eyes met with a dark brown set and a reassuring smile found a way onto those tempting lips. "As long as Kiba doesn't find out…" He explained gently. "I wish we didn't have to sneak around like this, but we don't really have a choice."

Nodding his head in understanding, Shikamaru leant down and claimed those rosy lips as he pressed into the others tight entrance.

Pulling back from the kiss, he swept back the sweaty dark bangs sticking to the others forehead as his face contorted in discomfort. Before long, they began to move against each other in search of release. Shortly after, the duo came together.

Slowly lilac eyes slide open and stared up at his lover. "Aishiteru, Shika." He breathed. "I wish there was a way I could leave Kiba without causing problems…but until that day this is the only way we can be together."

"I love you too, Neji." Shikamaru whispered back. "We'll find a way, I promise."

**End Flashback**

'I'll return to someday Neji.' He thought to his lover. 'I'll keep my promises…both of them.'

"Since the evidence is stacked against you I will have no choice but to sentence you to ten years in jail." Tsunade explained her brown eyes watching as the defeated Nara nodded his understanding.

__________

One month passed and already he was accustomed to the life of a criminal within the walls. Admittedly, it easier to deal with, with the letters of progress he got from his friends and family…and of course Neji.

The most recent one, he could not stop looking at though. With a small smile playing on his lips, he looked out his bared window.

~Shikamaru,

I pray you will return one day. As sure as the rivers reach the seas, back in you arms I swear I'll be.

Neji~

Though this letter is shorter than the ones explaining Neji's break up with Kiba and many other things, Shikamaru kept his promise in mind.

'I'll return to you Neji, I swear, back in my arms is where you'll be.'

* * *

Right, another story done. Hope you enjoyed

Review please


	2. How it began

Right guys…I think I promised I would write more to this and I did…after a long time anyways.

Here's the part that explains how they got together and why…I may get into the whole 'what happened after'…but that may take time and reviews to do.

So enjoy!

It had started out as a stupid dare. It was one of those things that happened only when you consume _WAY_ too much alcohol in a sitting; one of those things that you would laugh off with your friends and forget after.

This time was different.

It was near what seemed to be the fiftieth drink, which Naruto told him that he wouldn't do anything unexpected because he was too lazy. Shikamaru, aiming to prove him wrong, turned to the closest person (which happened to be Hyuuga Neji) and kissed them hard on the lips. Despite the mass shock of the group and the dark blush said Hyuuga sported, the young Nara took another mouth-full of sake, smirked then asked if that had been spontaneous enough.

Not in a million years would he had thought that that one random move would have led to his tossing in bed and trying to rid himself of the very thought of the Hyuuga. He knew it was a matter of time before he snapped and went to the Hyuuga, but he also knew that the Hyuuga was now in a relationship with Kiba.

The two had been set up by their clans deciding that, even though the two of them were male, the joining of the two in matrimony would be beneficial for the Hyuuga and Inuzuka. It also didn't help that both had agreed easily.

While most would say that they are only engaged; there was nothing stopping the lazy genius from sweeping our pale beauty off of his feet and ravage him, the Nara knew that if he did that an inter-clan war would break out between the Nara, Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans. It didn't help that in the fire nation, engagement was like marriage and if one of the betrothed was caught with another, the person they were with would be killed and the unfaithful one would be marked as such for the remainder of their days. It was a fate worse than death in some cases.

Over the next several weeks, his friends commented on the way he was behaving and how cool he had gotten to the engaged couple, but he didn't care. His mind was more on controlling how he acted in front of them.

How he had to resist touching those petal soft lips, or run his fingers through those silky strands. How every night his dreams were haunted by that beauty…that the teen would never be his, how he missed the one thing he really wanted in his life.

And what was worse was that he had waited too long before doing anything. He knew that he had harboured feelings for the Hyuuga and that if he had asked; Neji would have at least let them try, but…he left it too long and Kiba had gotten there before he had the chance.

It was his fault for being a coward.

What finally broke him was a mission that Tsunade sent them both on. A simple two man mission that quickly turned bad. How were they or anyone meant to know that a battle between to clans on the boarder would break out as they arrived in the town.

Only when they finally escaped the endless battle did the Nara notice the extent to the Hyuuga's wounds. Compared to Neji's, the pain in his legs and back were nothing.

"I don't think I can go any further." The elder whispered, collapsing at the base of a tree and panting.

Blood seemed to everywhere on the jounins previously white form, staining it pink and even deep crimsons in different places…the worse being around his stomach.

"No, Neji." He whispered, falling to the other side and moving the hand the covered his abdomen. It was only then that the torrent that Neji had been holding back flowed freely out of the deep wound.

Instantly, Shikamaru pressed his hand to the wound and lean his forehead on the shaking shoulder before him. "I can't let this happen to you Neji. I can't let you die."

"Sometimes, you can't stop things like this Nara," Was the murmur he got in reply. "I also wish that it didn't end like this but…I guess I really can't fight against this destiny…"

By now the younger's tears were falling freely. "No, I can't let you go Neji…" He murmured lifting his head to stare into those half-lidded lilac orbs. "I love you too much…"

Not letting the other respond, he pressed his mouth to the same ones he had been dreaming of. While it was everything he had yearned for, he could let how cold those lips were against his. Still he kept the contact between the two of them…even feeling the other push weakly into it.

It was only when something warm and wet hit him that he realised that his angel was also crying. Pulling back reluctantly he wiped away the tear tracks and lent his forehead back on the shoulder.

"I have wanted to do that for so long." He whispered, into the soft fabric already knowing by now that Neji couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better Neji."

Even though he held the Hyuuga close, he could feel the cold seeping into the body and the heart beat slowing. But he wouldn't leave…he would never leave him.

Shifting them both into a more comfortable position (Shikamaru leaning on the tree with Neji on his chest), he sighed and turned to look at the overcast sky. He knew that he could try and take the Hyuuga to help…but in his state it would be pointless. Now that the adrenaline had gone from his system, it seemed that his legs were pretty much useless.

He also knew that he could leave the Hyuuga. He'd have more a chance to get help without the added weight he'd be carrying, but he couldn't leave him. He wouldn't leave him.

Hour upon hour passed and Shikamaru had long since decided that he would die. Dying would mean that he and Neji would be together again. He would keep his promise and never let him go.

"Shikamaru? Oh kami! What happened to you two?" He turned to the voice.

'Pink?' It took a couple minutes for his lagging mind to catch up. "Sakura…"

"Yea it's me, Shikamaru." She whispered, coming to crouch before the duo. "Let me look you guys over okay?"

She moved to take the Hyuuga from his arms and immediately he tightened his hold. He watched her give him a look and he slowly loosened his hold. He knew that if there was anyone who could help the teen in his arms (aside from Tsunade) it would be Sakura.

As soon as he released Neji to Sakura, he fell into a trance. He slowly registered that Ino had joined in trying to help save the teen and that Kiba was hovering around them like a bad smell.

He also barely noticed that Hinata was distracting herself by tending to him, her back to her cousin. He just continued to watch that pale face he had dreamed about for several months.

He knew…he knew that if Neji died right then, then no matter what he would follow. He would never let him go.

The light was blinding, even behind his closed lids and the smell was nauseating, even though he knew that it was meant to be a clean smell. But all in all he felt numb. It was like he had lost something close important and he didn't have the will to go on, but he couldn't remember what.

Slowly it all began to come back to him. The seemingly random war they had gotten themselves into, the injuries he and Neji had sustained, the kiss they had shared before the elder lost consciousness, holding in his arms, watching Sakura and Ino work on him…

"Neji…" He whispered, opening his eyes and forcing himself to sit up.

"Shikamaru! You're awake!" The voice of his best friend exclaimed. "I don't think you should be getting up right now…" Chouji added in a more worried tone.

"It's fine." He murmured his dark eyes meeting the equally dark ones of his childhood friend. "What happened?"

"Oh...ah Tsunade-sama got word that a civil war had broken out and sent Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto and Shino to go and investigate the cause and tend to the wounded." The chubby teen answered. "Ino said by the time they got there the violence had died down and that there wasn't much they could do for the wounded. That's when they found you and Neji."

Nodding he twinned his fingers together and cast his eyes to them. "And Neji…?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, but other than that Tsuande-sama thinks that he should be okay." The Nara knew it was good news, but he could hear something in his friend's voice that told him there was more.

"What else, Chouji?" He asked looking back to his friend. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Neji won't be able to be a shinobi anymore. They said that despite everything that they did, Neji's chakra network is shot. Even if he does heal enough to be able to perform jutsu's, his body wouldn't be able to handle it."

It took a week for Shikamaru to be cleared to leave the hospital and another week for him to go and visit the Hyuuga who had awoken three days after him. He stood in front of the door for a long while, wondering if he should enter before he felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"Go see him." The pinkette smiled when he faced her. "I know that he and Kiba are together and that even though Kiba has been nearly every day, you're the one he wants to see. Don't worry I won't tell." She added with a wink.

Nodding more to himself than her, the Nara pushed open the door and was meet with the cool air wafting in from the open window.

"It's about time you showed up." He heard Neji scold. Even though he wasn't looking at the Hyuuga, he could tell that they were both fixated on the outside word, beyond the window.

Sighing, he looked away from the window and to the heavily bandaged teen. "I'm sorry." He replied earnestly. "I didn't know if you would want to see me."

"Hmm…" Was the only response he got from the elder. Slowly those cloud-like eyes turned on him. "I was beginning to think that you had taken back you words, now that I'm…"

Silence rang through the room.

It was common knowledge that Neji wanted to become a ninja and break free of his cage. Now…things didn't seem so bright for his dream.

"Even if you aren't able to go on missions any more, you're still important to us…to me."

"So you meant it then?" Getting a raised eyebrow, Neji continued with a sigh. "You love me, right? I wasn't just dreaming it?"

"Even if I said that…there's nothing we can do about it. In that forest, I thought that we were going to die…I was ready to die with you…Neji we can't-"

Those lips, his weakness cut him short and he melted into it and returned it. It was a short and sweet kiss but the feeling and meaning behind it was felt.

"We can't do this…" Shikamaru said trying to be the voice of reason. "You'll be married soon."

"I don't love Kiba…I'm doing for the sake of my clan." The desperation in the Hyuuga's voice froze the Nara. "I just need some time to talk to my uncle. Please, just stay with me."

Nodding his consent, the genius stood and placed a small kiss on the prodigy's forehead. "Don't take too long."

It was only a week later that the Inuzuka found out about Neji and Shikamaru through the scent on the Hyuugas' clothing. It took a lot of planning, but a month later he had the whole plan figured.

Shikamaru would be sent away and Neji would be fully his.


End file.
